zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Diao Chan
Diao Chan (貂蟬) is a main character throughout the three seasons of K.O.3an Guo. In chronology, Diao Chan was born on June 25th, 4333. She is the adoptive daughter of Wang Yun, Dong Han Academy’s headmaster and the vice-class president of her class. She is known as the number one pretty girl in all the land. And with her beauty comes a kind heart. Personality Because her adoptive mother was jealous of her beauty, she was often forced to do all the housework, but acted nice to her in her father's presence. Not wanting to cause conflict between her parents, she kept her father in the dark of her mother's mistreatment. These times passed after her mother left the family. Unlike most girls who fall for men with power and position, Diao Chan simply dreams of finding a man who could provide safety to a family. Despite being a human with no combat abilities and magic powers, she has the courage that can be considered to surpass her defenseless image. This is proven when she made the decision of erasing Guan Yu's memories of her in order to protect him from heartbreak. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Diao Chan falls into depression after her father fell in a comatose state, but remains strong and cheerful in front of her friends. When her father finally awakes from his coma, Diao Chan is able to cheer up for real. After she was framed to have collected fake money coins from the students, she sells her house to pay her debts and becomes roommates with best friend Xiao Qiao. Change of Personality Hua Tuo helps Cao Cao invent a potion to change Diao Chan's personality under Principal Wang's request. While it was still under production, it turned her into an aggressive character. However, once he makes a proper brew, she becomes more cheerful and optimistic. And, under the influence of the potion, she confesses to Guan Yu and they become a loving couple. In ''23rd Round'', she begins to suffer side effects from drinking a warm Bian Hen Da, which induces her face with a red mark and later throws her into a deadly coma. Lu Bu manages to cure her with Zhen Cha Jing, thus removes all effects of Bian Hen Da. Though she is supposedly cured, Ah Xiang suspects that the potion may have become permanent in her body. Disappearance Her father's sudden death devastates her to a degree where she decides to secretly help Guan Yu defeat Dong Zhuo. After Dong Zhuo's powers were stripped away from him, she follows him to the cliff where he attempts to restore his powers and Diao Chan stops him and consequently falls off the cliff and disappears into the sea. Return After her long absence, Diao Chan reappears in the epilogue of K.O.3an Guo, where she tearfully reunites with Guan Yu in Liucheng after months of separation. Nicknames *"Er Sao" (二嫂) by the Five Tiger Generals. Relationships Friendships *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] (小喬) Diao Chan and Xiao Qiao have been best friends since childhood. When one of them is in a bind, the other is always willing to stand up for her. Before she disappeared with Dong Zhuo in the 37th Round, she left a farewell note to Xiao Qiao to let her explain her decisions and bid farewell to her friends in her place. Xiao Qiao was one of the most devastated when she heard of Diao Chan's disappearance. *'Xiu' (脩), Zhang Fei (張飛), Zhao Yun (趙雲), Ma Chao (馬超) and Huang Zhong (黃忠) Diao Chan thinks of the guys as really good friends as they would give their lives to save her. At times, she would help them in any way possible, even with studying and at times in battle, though she is usually the one needing help. When they ventured on a deadly battle against Dong Zhuo, she secretly went after them and prevented Dong Zhuo from restoring his powers after they were stripped by Xiu. *'Cao Cao' (曹操) Diao Chan pays Cao Cao with respect for his status as the student body president. *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] (孫尚香) They share a mutual friendship after the events of the 11th Round. Their friendship grows to sisterhood (including Xiao Qiao) as they spend more time together. *'Da Qiao' (大喬) Diao Chan first meets Da Qiao in the 24th Round when she visited Dong Han Academy in search of Guan Yu thinking that he killed her boyfriend. After her grudge against Guan Yu ended, Diao Chan and Da Qiao began to form a friendship together. When the Five Tiger Generals, Xiu/Liu Bei and Huang Mama were about to be executed, they joined with Xiao Qiao, Cao Cao and Ah Xiang to rescue them. Love life *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] (呂布) After Lu Bu saved Diao Chan from evil's grasp, they fell in love with each other and soon began a romantic relationship. They continued as a couple until Diao Chan found out that Lu Bu was the adoptive son of Dong Zhuo, her friends' archenemy, thus ended their love bond. When she suddenly heard that Lu Bu disappeared for no reason, she became extremely worried and tried to contact him, but when he returned, she remained as distant as before. He regained her trust after he taught Guan Yu to cure Principal Wang. However, she found them better off as friends instead of lovers. As soon as he found out that Diao Chan's sudden change of personality was caused by a potion and was suffering side effects from it, he attempted to steal her back. When he turns to the side of evil, he becomes temperamental and aggressive, even towards Diao Chan. In the end, their relationship fades away. *'Guan Yu' (關羽) She became the figure of Guan Yu's crush as soon as he enrolls Dong Han Academy. On certain occasions, she had shown attractions to him. During Lu Bu's absence, they became closer to each other; Guan Yu often protected her from harm and provided her safety. Eventually, he became an important part of her life, however, she only thought of him as an important friend. Having given optimism from Bian Hen Da, she openly confessed to Guan Yu and they became a loving couple and make seven promises saying "No argument, no tease of each others' weak points, no lies, no outbursts of anger, hold hands at least once a day, no dislike in each others' body size, and say "I love you" every day no matter how busy". After she was "cured" of Bian Hen Da's side effects, she still chose Guan Yu over Lu Bu. After she learned about her father's death and knowing the possible death befalling Guan Yu, Diao Chan decided to participate in the battle. But because she knew her inability of kung fu practice gave her the most deathly disadvantage, she ended her relationship with Guan Yu by giving him a potion to erase his memory of her as a fail safe to protect him from heartbreak if she died in the battle. Her attempt failed; however, as Guan Yu recovered his memories after she disappeared at sea with Dong Zhuo. Hoping to find her, Guan Yu departed to Liu Cheng to look for her. It only took a dream of her to make Guan Yu realized how much she would have wanted him to be with his friends rather than drifting into loss. At the end of the series, she is reunited with Guan Yu. Specialty Musical Skills Diao Chan does not display any special skills in combat. However, her piano-playing technique has the power to touch people's hearts, thus disables their spirits to fight. Because of that, Xiu commented her musical skills were similar to that of Xiao Yu's, as they both have the exact same effect on their piano skills. Trivia *Because Diao Chan displays the ability to touch people's hearts with music, there is a slim possibility that she is really a power-user. However, this fact has never been proven. *Diao Chan initially had poor cooking skills, but as Bian Hen Da effected her personality, her cooking skills were also improved. *Though she is born with a natural beauty, she dislikes people who fall in love with others based on appearance. *In the 32nd Round, she said that she has a photographic memory for musical scores thus enables her to continue playing without getting off beat or pausing. *She is most likely the last person to find out Xiu's true identity. Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Muggles Category:Females